1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overflow protection shut-off apparatus for use with a water heater and more particularly pertains to shutting off a supply of water to the water heater when a leaking or an overflow condition occurs with an overflow protection shut-off apparatus for use with a water heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water heater shut-off devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, water heater shut-off devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shutting off a supply of water to the water heater are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,002 to Brown discloses an automatic water shut-off system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,563 to Boals discloses an automatic control system for water heaters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,823 to Kullberg discloses an apparatus for the prevention or limitation of water damage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,014 to Bender discloses an automatic fluid flow sensor and fluid shut-off system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,022 to Franklin discloses an automatic shut-off valve.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an overflow protection shut-off apparatus that is simple in design and can be utilized on a new or an existing water heater to prevent water flow to such heater in the event of a leaking or an overflow condition.
In this respect, the overflow protection shut-off apparatus for use with a water heater according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shutting off a supply of water to the water heater when a leaking or an overflow condition occurs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved overflow protection shut-off apparatus for use with a water heater which can be used for shutting off a supply of water to the water heater when a leaking or an overflow condition occurs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.